1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic encoder which may be used to detect rotation, rotational angles, and linear movements of various devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique that belongs to the field of bearing elements is disclosed which makes use of magnetic sensors arranged in the form of a line to obtain interpolated pulse signals (see the Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below). A technique is disclosed which makes use of a magnetic drum having different numbers of magnetic pole pairs per complete rotation and of a plurality of magnetic sensors to calculate absolute angles (see the Patent Document 3 listed below). A rotational angles detection device is disclosed which makes use of magnetic sensors such as disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 to obtain phase difference between two different magnetic encoders and which uses the phase difference to calculate absolute angles (see the Patent Document 4 listed below). A technique is disclosed which makes use of a magnetic encoder such as employed in the Patent Document 4 and which interposes a gap between plural rows of adjacent magnetic tracks (see the Patent Document 5 listed below). A technique is disclosed which makes use of a magnetic encoder such as employed in the Patent Document 4 and which interposes a magnetic material between plural rows of adjacent magnetic tracks (see the Patent Document 6 listed below). A technique is disclosed which manufactures a magnetic encoder that includes a plurality of magnetic poles formed thereto (see the Patent Document 7 listed below). A technique is disclosed which relates to, with respect to a magnetic encoder such as disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2, plural rows of tracks that are out of phase from each other (see the Patent Document 8 listed below).